


those three words

by leiasfate



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Season 2, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiasfate/pseuds/leiasfate
Summary: Kara forgave Mon-El, and they were happily back together. But Mon-El’s quietness concerned her, and the words stuck on her mind made her feel overwhelmed. Her fear of losing him was strong, but she had to tell him how much she cared about him, before anything could come in between them.Set after 2x16 of Supergirl and 3x17 of the Flash, before 2x17.





	those three words

Kara was extremely happy. Mon-El and her were back together, with no secrets or barriers between them. Everything was clear, and she couldn’t be more relieved.

 

Alas, she still felt guilty for breaking up with him so harshly. She should’ve listened to him, really listened. Because the apology, the true regret was clear on his speech, but she didn’t care. She was mad, and let him go away, when he said he loved her. He said that, and she hadn’t been ready. She was actually grateful for Music Meister, because the guy made her realize how wrong she had been. Mon-El lied to her, sure, but just because he was afraid of her judgement. She had trash talked Daxamites left and right when he woke up, let alone the prince. He hadn’t wanted her to reject him or judge him.

 

And he was so grateful that she took him back. It broke her heart to see how careful he was around her, like he was walking on eggshells, careful not to break them. And he was quiet. Very quiet. Instead of talking to her a lot, like he used to, he would retreat into his own bubble, worry displaying on his face. Despite that, he did anything that he could to make her happy, and he was succeeding. But it was time that she made something to make him feel happy too.

 

So Kara asked J’onn for a two day break, in hopes that her boyfriend would relax and finally rest from the overwhelming stress that was consuming him.

 

“Mon-El?” Kara called for him, while he was talking to Winn.

 

He looked up, and his face lit up upon seeing her. “Kara.”

 

She approached him. “Wanna go home?”

 

“Yeah. But don’t you have anything else to do here?”

 

“Nope. We’re free to go.” She touched his cheek, and he leaned into her hand. “We can fly there.”

 

“Fine.” He chuckled and extended his arms for her to carry him.

 

Kara picked him up and laughed. “Now you’re a princess.”

 

 

 

 

 

When they got home, Kara waited for Mon-El to change into more comfortable clothes, so that they could watch a movie.

 

He emerged from the bathroom in a soft t-shirt, and pajama pants. “Hey, babe.”

 

“Hey. Come here. There’s something I have to tell you.” She patted the spot next to her on the couch.

 

He did so, but his expression turned sad. “Did I do anything wrong?”

 

Her heart dropped. She really hated seeing him like that. “No. Of course not. I just have a surprise for you, a good one.”

 

He smiled, relieved. “And what’s that?”

 

“We’re taking a break from the DEO. To take some time for just you and me.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, really.” She laughed at his excitement. “Because I want to make you happy. And you deserve a little break from all the mess.”

 

His smile turned into a grin. “But what about Supergirl?”

 

“It’s just for two days. I told J’onn we’ll go immediately if something happens.”

 

Seeing Mon-El irradiate so much happiness made her heart race. His eyes were sparkling with joy, and his face was bright. It was the first time she’d seen him like that since before he told her the truth. She was starting to think that taking a break was the best decision she ever made.

 

“Thank you, Kara.” He kissed her cheek, making her want more. “I don’t even know what to say.”

 

He looked like a happy puppy. He was her cute space puppy, and no one would take him from her. Not even his mother.

 

“I think you could kiss me, you know.” She blushed slightly.

 

He chuckled. “I just did.”

 

“Nooo.” She whined, and then pointed to her lips. “Here.”

 

He complied, giving her a soft kiss. She hummed into it, her whole body relaxing. The touch of his lips against hers was exhilarating. She couldn’t believe she almost lost it.

 

“You’re amazing, Kara. I’m so in love with you.” His voice was hoarse.

 

Kara looked into his bluish gray eyes, which were staring back at her with pure affection. She felt a fuzzy, warm feeling in her chest, her mind was swimming. She knew why, but didn’t dare to acknowledge it. She loved Mon-El, she loved him with all of her heart. And yet, she couldn’t bring herself to tell him. She was afraid. Of what? She didn’t even know. She was just afraid.

 

So she kissed him again, pushing him down on the couch to be on top of him. Her hands traveled down his torso, lifting his shirt and caressing the exposed skin. He deepened the kiss, brushing his tongue against hers, fingers going up and down her sides, giving her goosebumps.

 

She broke the kiss for a few seconds to take off his shirt, but then dived back in without taking a breath. Her cold fingers touched his bare chest, making him groan into her lips. That sound made heat pool on her lower abdomen, and prompted her to move her hips against his. She shut her eyes harder at the feeling of his bulge against her.

 

“Kara...” Mon-El groaned.

 

She moved her lips to his neck, kissing and biting on the sensitive skin. “Hmm?”

 

“You’re too—“ A gasp escaped him as she bit his pulse point. “You’re too clothed.”

 

Kara smirked, sitting straight, right above the visible bulge on his thin pajama pants, to take her shirt off slowly. Mon-El’s eyes danced over her body, his breathing erratic. His hips moved upwards, out of his control.

 

“Easy, babe.”

 

“Kara, I— I need you.” She couldn’t control herself when he talked to her like that. His voice dripped with lust and love. She wanted him, badly.

 

“I want to make love to you, Mon-El.” It was as close as she could get to say the three words repeating on her head like a mantra. “Will you let me?”

 

He nodded, pupils blown wide. He loved when she was bold, when she said what she wanted without shame. “Y-Yes, Kara. I’m yours, always.”

 

She committed to him, to making him feel loved. Every touch, every caress, was done with the utmost tenderness. With every kiss she promised that they wouldn’t be apart ever again. She spent hours proving with actions, rather than words, that she loved him, completely.

 

She just hoped he could see it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Kara woke up in Mon-El’s arms, hearing his heartbeat under her ear. It was heavenly.

 

She moved back a little to look at his face. He looked peaceful, with the worry and stress vanished from his features. There was no trace of the guilt and weariness that often clouded his face and eyes. Rao, how she wished she could take his pain away. But no matter how much she tried, no matter how many times she told him she was glad they were together, he still felt guilty. She knew it would take a long time for him to stop feeling that way, if he stopped at all. She wished she had been more accepting of him when he first arrived, instead of treating him like scum. It was her fault. Her prejudice’s consequences kept rippling even after months.

 

She sighed, and he opened his eyes at the sound.

 

“Hi.” Mon-El smiled, voice sleepy.

 

“Hi. You can go back to sleep, sweetheart. You need it.”

 

She ran her fingers through his hair, hoping he would fall asleep again. It was still dark, so they wouldn’t have to wake up for another couple of hours. He deserved to rest, to feel relaxed.

 

“Your thoughts are loud. Are you okay?” He frowned.

 

“Yeah, I am.” She smiled. “I was just thinking about us. About how happy I am to be with you, and how happy I am that you’re with me.”

 

“I’m very happy too.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “But right now, you need to sleep, too. I’ll have breakfast ready when you wake up in the morning.”

 

“Yay!”

 

“Now close your eyes, babe.”

 

She did so, focusing on his heartbeat to lull her back to sleep. Mon-El’s fingers traced circles on her back, making it easier for her to slip into slumber.

 

But just as she was about to start dreaming, she heard his voice.

 

“I love you, Kara.”

 

Her breath hitched, and her heart started racing. But she pretended she had already fallen asleep.

 

Why was she so afraid of telling him? He was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and yet she couldn’t say how much she loved him. The words always got caught up in her throat. She wasn’t used to expressing her deep, true feelings. The deepest ones would always stay inside. But she wanted to change that. She wanted to be more open with Mon-El, to be able to tell him she loved him every single day.

 

She was getting closer to it, at least.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

In the morning, Mon-El had made her favorite breakfast, as he’d promised. They ate together, enjoying each other’s presence. Then, things got heated. Kara placed lingering kisses on his neck, which led him to carry her in his arms and into the bedroom, where they made love again. With him, it was never enough. She could never get enough of him. Not after she’d almost lost him.

 

She took him to the museum in the afternoon. He’d never been there, and he was always willing to learn new things about Earth. The look of wonder and joy on his face while they walked through different exhibitions made her heart soar. Rao, he was gorgeous. She barely paid attention to the historical facts the voice over the speakers was saying, her eyes were focused solely on him, on his (finally) relaxed face. He was truly a sight to behold.

 

Mon-El wanted to get ice cream, and Kara couldn’t say no to his adorable pout. They sat on a bench at the park, like a normal couple, and she felt immensely happy. Seriously, she was about to burst from joy. The day couldn’t get any better, but it did. As they walked through the park, hand in hand, there was a mime. Mon-El had never seen one. His reaction was beautiful. He laughed with his head thrown back when she explained the concept and he saw the mime’s actions. She just marveled at him, while the feeling that had been on her head for weeks hit her like a train, again.

 

Kara loved Mon-El.

 

Every time she thought about it, her breathing became difficult. She loved him. And Rao, her love for him was overwhelming. It overcame all of her senses. But the words were stuck in her throat, unable to get out. She really wanted to tell him those three little words, more than anything, and yet there was something keeping her from doing it.

 

They walked back home, and she noticed the way people looked at them (and also noticed the girls glancing at Mon-El, which made her feel a little bit angry). People looked at them like they were the most sugary couple on the city. And perhaps they were. Kara laughed at things Mon-El told her, gripping his hand tightly, also stopping sometimes to kiss him on the cheek.

 

It was perfect. Until they got home.

 

She got changed into comfy clothes, and when she emerged out of the bedroom... Mon-El was once again quietly sitting on the windowsill, looking out at the street. Just like he’d done every day since they got back together. And she asked him, every day, if something was wrong. But he would shake his head, and tell her that he was just thinking. So she let it slide, not wanting to push him into anything. But enough was enough.

 

She sat beside him, and took his hand in hers. “What’s going on?”

 

“Nothing.” He gave her a small smile that didn’t reassure her at all. “I’m just... thinking.”

 

There it was, the same answer again. She sighed.

 

“Mon-El, I know something’s on your mind. I just want to help you. Please, tell me. I’m here for you.”

 

He shut his eyes closed for a moment, and then opened them. “I’m sorry about everything, Kara. I’m so sorry.”

 

Her heart dropped. Rao, she’d thought she’d shown him how happy she was to be with him. She forgave him. His guilt wasn’t letting him see it.

 

“Mon-El, I’ve forgiven you. I am happy with you. I promise. There is absolutely nothing to be sorry about.”

 

She heard him swallow. “I hope so.”

 

“There’s something else, isn’t there?”

 

Kara knew him more than she knew herself. He was uneasy, and his eyes were tired and concerned.

 

“My mother won’t stop until she has me. She’ll be willing to do anything, even destroying this city. And if...” He squeezed her hand. “If it comes to that, I’ll leave with her, Kara. I won’t let her do anything.”

 

Her world stopped spinning with those words. What the hell was he talking about? There was no way she was going to let him go. Never. Just the thought of him leaving made her sick, like she’d been given a lethal injection.

 

Then it hit her. She realized why she’d been so scared to tell him about her feelings. She was afraid of losing him, and had believed that she was protecting him by not saying ‘I love you’. But he had to know, before he made a stupid (and heroic) decision that would make her fears come to life. She couldn’t keep it to herself anymore.

 

“No. You’re not doing that. You’d have to kill me first.”

 

His eyes widened. “Kara! Why— what—“

 

“I’m not going to lose you. And you’re not going to lose me either. You’re my partner, my boyfriend.” Kara stared into his eyes as she continued. “Above all of that, you are my mate.”

 

She heard his quiet gasp, and the rapid beating of his heart. On their planets, a mate was the most important person in your life: your best friend. Your lover. Your one true love. Your soulmate.

 

It was a huge deal, to be someone’s mate. So she knew how surprised Mon-El must’ve felt at hearing her say that. But she was ready. No more keeping things hidden. He was the love of her life, and she was ready to call him her mate.

 

“You are my mate, Mon-El.” She repeated, because she knew he was thinking it was a dream. Then, finally, the words that had been tied on her tongue came out. “I love you.”

 

Mon-El looked like he couldn’t believe it. He took a few seconds to react, but when he did, everything changed for the better.

 

“I love you, Kara. With my whole heart and soul.”

 

She grinned from ear to ear, caressing his knuckles, and leaned in to kiss him. He met her halfway, pressing his lips against hers ever so softly. It was like a weight had been lifted off her heart. She finally said the words she longed to say, and she didn’t want to stop saying them. Never. She would tell him every day how much she loved him.

 

They broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together.

 

“I love you, Mon-El. I should’ve said it before, but I was afraid. I’ve always loved you.”

 

He laughed shakily. “It’s okay. It’s okay. I get it, babe. But you don’t have to be afraid, I’m here for you, always. And I love you too.”

 

Kara sighed happily, closing her eyes again. She wouldn’t let anything come between them, they were going to be together, always. That was what she hoped for, and that was what she would fight for. She would fight with all of her might to have Mon-El by her side. Rhea had nothing on her.

 

“Kara, I— can you say it again?” His hand, that was still holding hers, shook slightly. “Not that you love me. The other thing.”

 

His pleading eyes made her chest warm up. She knew it was very important to him, since on his planet many marriages were arranged, including what would’ve been his own. He needed to hear her say it, and she was happy to comply. She would remind him every day, if it was going to make him happy.

 

“You’re my mate, Mon-El. Don’t ever doubt it. I chose you.” Her promise made his eyes light up and water at the same time, a smile playing on his face.

 

“And I chose you. Do you want to be my mate?” There was still an underlying doubt on his voice.

 

“That’s all I want. I want to be your mate, and I want you to be mine.”

 

“Then I will be. For as long as you’ll have me.”

 

She backed away from his forehead to look him in the eyes. “Forever. I want you forever.”

 

Mon-El pulled her back into his chest, holding her in his arms. “Then so be it. We’re mates. Forever.”

 

It was a promise, from both of them. Their love for each other was strong enough to overcome anything life threw their way.

 

And Kara knew, in her heart, that she had found her home in Mon-El of Daxam.


End file.
